


Piggy In The Middle

by butmicoooool



Series: Child's Play [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Multi, OT3, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmicoooool/pseuds/butmicoooool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's been feeling left out. Michael and Lindsay strive to remedy this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piggy In The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> it's 5 am and I got way too emotionally invested in this. (if there are mistakes please tell me and I'll fix them tomorrow)

It all starts with a few drinks. 

It’s an excuse. A reason to be giddy and loose, a reason to start a three-person dance party in Michael and Lindsay’s apartment. _Ain’t nothing wrong with a lil’ bump and grind._

So of course, being the assholes they are, Michael and Lindsay end up sandwiching their guest between them. Gavin is amazed at how close Michael is to him, how when he rests he hands on Lindsay’s hips his arms press into Gavin’s back and belly, how Lindsay’s own arms are slung around Gavin’s neck. They stand either side of him, and they smile at each other while Gavin looks straight ahead, drunk and dancing in his own little world.  
A small part of him is aware that they’re being a whole lot friendlier than they are sober. Another part of him doesn’t give a fuck, and most of him is really enjoying the attention. They used to be the three amigos, three-way best friends, and Gavin is a big enough person to admit he was a little jealous when Michael and Lindsay got together. Not that he wanted to be with either of them himself, he just didn’t like the feeling of being picked last for the team.  
Which is why he was loving the feel of Lindsay’s hands on him and the feel of Michael’s laugh in his ear. His own arms were stuck awkwardly at his sides, but he managed to bop to the music anyway. He can see Lindsay mouthing something in the corner of his eye and he turns to look at her, but the hands that were at his shoulder are suddenly and the back of his head. They tangle in his just-long-enough hair and Michael’s laugh echoes around in Gavin’s head as Lindsay presses her mouth to his. 

“Fuck, thats hot” He hears Michael from somewhere behind him. Michael’s hands move from Lindsay to Gavin, pressing firm palms against his hips and skimming fingertips under the hem of his shirt. Gavin’s own hands drift to the small of Lindsay’s back, and then she’s pushing them closer together. Michael makes up the distance by bringing his back flush to Gavin’s.  
“My turn” Michael whispers. Gavin peels away from Lindsay and tries to take a step back to let Michael take over, but instead he’s turned around by strong hands to face Michael. Those hands then come up to cup his face.  
“Oh, you meant me. I thought you meant-”  
Michael give him a half-smile. “Of course, dummy. Unless” Michael’s calm is coloured by doubt. “Unless you want us to stop?” Lindsay says, and she’s right at Gavin’s ear.  
“We’ve been missing you Gavin.” Michael Whispers. “I know we’ve been leaving you out a lot.”  
“We don’t wanna leave you out anymore.” Lindsay continues.  
“I-” Gavin chokes on his words. “I missed you two, too.”  
“We just wanna try out some stuff.” He can feel Lindsay smiling against his cheek. “Have you ever taken it up the butt?” Gavin bursts out laughing at that, leaning back into Lindsay.  
“Hey, it’s a serious question.” Michael pouts.  
Gavin stops laughing, and turns serious. As serious as he can get when his dick is hard as, well, dicks. “Oh, do you wanna fuck me, Michael?”  
Michael grins. “Mmm, maybe. I’m not the one who asked though.”  
“Huh?”  
“I believe I’m the one who asked,” And Lindsay’s voice is dangerously low and dirty. “I was wondering if you’ve ever been fucked, Gavin, because I’d like to try out that tight ass. If you’re up for it.”  
Gavin can just about summon up enough intelligence to make a high pitched whining noise.  
“Is that a yes?” Michael says against his other cheek.  
Gavin tries harder to communicate how fucking much he wants anything and everything they want to give him. “Hnng.”  
“Not good enough, Gavvy.” Lindsay whispers against his lips. It’s like both of them are wrapped around him like snakes, except less deadly and much sexier. “I want to hear you say it, I want you to beg for it, Gavin. Did you miss us?” Gavin is gone. He feels like he’s either going to cry or come or maybe both. Lindsay brings him back down to Earth with a sharp slap to his ass. He lets out a sharp cry that sounds a little too pained. Michael and Lindsay immediately take a step back. “Sorry, I’m sorry. That was too much. Was that too much?”  
“Gavin, are you ok?”  
“Gavin? Say something?”  
“Gavin?”  
“Gavin?” 

He swallows around the knot in his throat, he swallows down half-formed thoughts and sentences. “I’m good” He says after a few quiet minutes. “Can I get some water?”  
“Yeah, yeah, of course” Michael rushes off. Gavin focuses on the sound of clinking glasses and the rush of the tap. Lindsay places a careful hand on his back. “C’mon and sit down.” She says, her voice quiet and careful.  
Gavin happily throws himself on the couch and accepts the glass from Michael. They sit either side of him, a friendly distance away. Gavin downs the water in one go. The only sound in the room is the echo of the empty class being set on the coffee table. 

“I’m sorry, Gavin.” Lindsay says finally.  
“I’m sorry too.” Michael adds “I don’t know what we were thinking, we shouldn’t have started anything.”  
“Wait what?”  
“We didn’t mean to freak you out.” Lindsay touches his knee gently. “We’re not gonna do anything. I hope you’re not angry, and that we can still be friends”  
“Why wouldn’t I want to be friends anymore?” Gavin has no idea why they’re being so apologetic and, and distant. He thought he was about to get it on with the two people he cares about most and now he’s being thrown out again.  
“Because we basically got you drunk and then tried to fucking seduce you man. We’re sorry, it wasn’t cool.”  
Gavin’s brain clears. “But I want you to fuck me!”  
“We stopped because you were freaking out, we can try another time…”  
“NO.” Gavin cuts Lindsay off. He’s trying really hard not to sound like a kid throwing a tantrum. “I want you to… y’know, fuck me, and talk dirty and do, um, other sex stuff to me. I really liked kissing both of you and I only freaked out because I was going to jizz my pants like a bloody teenager and I really missed you two.”  
The friendly distance is instantly replaced with greedy hands and mouths. Gavin loses himself once more in the feel of Michael and Lindsay around him. He basks in the glow of their attention.  
And then Lindsay is taking off his shirt and Michael is undoing his fly and next thing Gavin finds himself hard and naked on the couch.  
“That’s so fucking hot.” Lindsay says as she combs through the hair on Gavin’s chest.  
“Fucking beautiful.” Michael adds, and when Gavin looks down Michael is suddenly between his knees and mouthing at his cock. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a dick this delicious before.” Michael licks his lips and takes Gavin in his mouth all at once. Gavin throws his head back against the couch. Lindsay swallows up his cries and moans with sloppy kisses. Gavin’s got one hand fisted in her shirt and the other curled up in Michael’s hair. It’s not too long before he’s muttering _I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come_ between clenched teeth. Lindsay just laughs that deep laugh that sends Gavin even closer to the edge.  
“That’s the point, baby.” She says, loud enough so she knows Michael hears as well. “I want you to come right in Michael’s mouth. It’s ok he’s a big boy, he can take it.” That’s it, he’s making embarrassing squeaks and he’s coming right down Michael’s throat. Gavin feels him swallowing around his dick and he’d come again right then and there if he could. Michael pulls off and Lindsay drags him up to straddle her. Gavin sits there breathless, watching them make out for long minutes. Slowly he comes back to himself, realising how very naked he is in comparison to Michael and Lindsay, who are both still fully clothed and looking at him with these weird looks on their faces.  


“Wot?”  
“Bedroom. Now.” Lindsay orders. Michael slides off her and grabs Gavin’s hand, dragging him with him as he runs down the hall. Michael flings him in the general direction of the neatly made king-sized bed. Gavin sits down and watches Michael undress himself so fast Gavin wonders if he was wearing tear-away pants.  
A freshly-naked and delightfully-hard Michael clambers onto the bed and throws himself beside Gavin. “She’s gonna show up in a minute looking like a fucking dominatrix.” Michael warns him with a dopey grin on his face. “It’s weird as fuck but hot as hell. She’s not into like proper fucking BDSM or Domme stuff, but she cuts pretty close sometimes. If you don’t like anything just say stop or slow down, whatever. Lindsay’s usually good at reading when I need to take a break.” He looks at Gavin, his face is more serious than before. “We both just got really worried when you freaked out earlier. We don’t wanna mess this up.”  
“You won’t.” Gavin leans over and kisses him. Michael breaks away without warning a minute later. “Wh-” Gavin’s words escape him as sees Lindsay standing in the doorway. She’s got her hair pulled back a bit, with just enough curls escaping to fall around her shoulders. She walks towards the bed and her boobs bounce gorgeously in a black bra dotted with little, light-blue hearts. Gavin’s own heart pretty much stops when he sees the black harness slung around Lindsay’s hips and the light blue dick standing proudly from between her legs. The sound of her heels clacking against the wooden floor brings him back to the moment.  
“Don’t let me interrupt.” Lindsay smiles and sets herself on the edge of the bed. “Keep going.”  
 _Fuck_ is pretty much the only thought in Gavin’s head right now, and it’s pretty much the only thing Michael can say. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He swears in between his kisses to Gavin’s mouth, neck, and shoulders. It’s Gavin’s turn to feel Michael beneath his hands. He digs his fingers into the soft flesh of Michael’s ass. Michael moans from where he’s sucking a hickey into Gavin’s collar bone. 

“That’s a very good look for you both.” Lindsay punctuates her sentence by throwing her heels on the floor. “Sometimes I don’t know why I bother with those fucking shoes.” She crawls up to get closer to the action.  
“Because they’re hot as shit” Michael says.  
“You look amazing.” Gavin nods in agreement.  
“I know, thanks.” She smiles and flicks her hair over her shoulder. “I see you boys kept yourselves busy while I was away.” She flashes a smile at Gavin, who blushes.  
“Um, yeah.” He tries to hide his face in his hands but it’s obvious how red he’s going. Michael and Lindsay laugh at him, but there’s no maliciousness behind it.  
“Gavin, you’re so fucking cute.” Michael mumbles into his ear.  
“You’re gonna look even cuter with my dick inside you.” Lindsay mumbles in the other.  
Her hands go to Gavin’s hips and trail down to his ass “Michael lay back. Gavin, on your knees above him. Ass up, baby. Brace yourself on your forearms.” They scramble to comply with her orders. “Good boys. Michael, I’m sure you can distract Gavin while I open up his little ass.”  
“Mmm, yeah I can do that.” Gavin is breathless above him, his chest heaving. “Calm down, Gavin. You gotta relax.”  
“I just feel weird with my ass in the air.” The firm grip on his hip eases.  
“Good weird or bad weird?” Lindsay says against the base of Gavin’s spine.  
“Good, good. Very good.” Gavin can’t nod without headbutting Michael, so he settles for kissing him instead. He’s sure that gets his message across to Lindsay.  


“Oops, forgot the most important thing.” She gets up off the bed. “Michael-”  
“Yeah the lube’s on the warmer.” He replies, turning his head away from Gavin.  
“The warmer?” Gavin sits back and looks over his shoulder to where Lindsay is.  
“It’s a coffee mug warmer but we use it to warm up lube.” She says as she grabs the little bottle off the warmer, which is just a little black stand plugged into the wall. “Warm lube is so much nicer. Now go back to kissing Michael.”  
Gavin does as she says. It catches him a little off guard when she puts her hands on his ass. He’s not sure what he expected, it’s not like he thought she was just gonna stick her dick right in him. But he knows he didn’t expect such a thorough buttcheek massage. Coupled with the slow and steady kissing it’s not long before Gavin is relaxed into his position.  
“Ok, I’m gonna start to stretch you now, Gavin.” Lindsay’s voice feels far away to him. He hums in approval when she squeezes out a bit of warm lube down his crack. There’s so much lube and Gavin is so relaxed that the first finger slips in easily to the knuckle.  
“Have you done this before?” She asks as she starts to move slowly.  
“Mmmmmm” Gavin say non-committedly. “Maybe.” He smiles against Michael’s mouth.  
“If this isn’t your first time I can go a little faster, if you’re ok?” Lindsay’s voice is closer now, she’s leaning over him.  
“I finger myself every now and then, nothing big.”  
“Fuck,” Michael’s got a grin to match Gavin’s now. “That’s a nice image.”  
“Fuck yeah it is,” Lindsay agrees as she speeds up a little. “And I’d like to see it sometime.” She adds another finger and Gavin moans. He feels his heart speed up at the thought of doing this again, at the thought of this becoming a regular thing. His mind flashes through all the hopeful possibilities and worst case scenarios and he feels himself tense up.  
“Slow, slow down.” He pushes himself up and bit to gulp in lungfuls of air. “I’m ok, my brain is just thinking too much.” He tries to laugh it off but Michael looks curious below him. Lindsay doesn’t stop, but she slows down enough that Gavin knows she’s waiting for him to talk.  
“Tell us what you’re thinking.” Michael says. It’s halfway between an order and a question.  
“I was just thinking if this… if we… if we’re gonna do this… again?” Gavin finds it hard to talk in full sentences with two fingers in his ass.  
“We want you and we want what you want.” Lindsay presses herself against his back and kisses the base of his neck.  
“We want everything you wanna give us.” Michael says, his hands running down Gavin’s sides.  
“Everything, _everything._ ” Gavin feels his eyes prickling and he really, really hopes he doesn’t start crying. “Fuck, I wanna give you everything.” He screws his eyes shut and pushes himself back on Lindsay’s fingers. She slips another inside him. He puts his forehead on the pillow, just to the left of Michael’s head. His curls tickle Gavin’s ear as he whispers against it.  
“You’re so perfect Gavin, I don’t know how we ever did this without you. Fuck, you’re so hot and fucking amazing. Fuck, Lindsay fuck him harder, please, fuck.”  
It takes Gavin a minute to realise he’s muttering under his breath, and another to realise what he’s actually saying. _Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me._ He clears his throat.  
“I’m ready,” His voice is as steady as he can manage, which isn’t very steady at all actually.  
“Ok, you’re so good, Gavin.” Lindsay takes her fingers out gently. “Wait, move back a bit. Michael get on your knees in front of him. I want you to look at him while I fuck you, Gavin.”  
Once again they move where she tells them to. Gavin pushes himself up on his hands and watches as Michael rests against the headboard and starts to slowly jack himself off. Lindsay lines up the tip of the dildo with Gavin’s asshole and pushes in. She knows how to go slow and take it easy, but when Gavin starts moaning it takes all her strength not to just fuck into him in one thrust.  
“Your ass is so fucking tight, Gavin.” She runs her hands across his back to calm him down to calm him down, she feels him shake beneath her fingertips. She pauses every now and then to add more lube. “You’re ass is fucking dripping, fuck.” She leans forward again and whispers low enough that Michael has to strain to hear her. “You’re almost as wet as I am.”  
That has him fucking himself back on Lindsay’s dick until it’s almost all the way inside him.  
“Fuck me, Lindsay. God, fuck.” He knows he’s meant to be looking at Michael but he’s got his eyes shut tight, all he can focus on is the feel of his ass stretching and how full he feels.  
“Hey, I think Michael’s feeling a little left out.” He can hear the pout in Lindsay’s voice. “You ever given a blowjob, Gav?”  
Well, that has his eyes snapping open. “Yes, fuck my mouth, please.” Gavin gets straight to the point. “So polite, how can I refuse?” Michael giggles as he knee-walks over to Gavin.  


“Gently, gently.” Lindsay reminds them.  
“I know, I know. I’m not gonna break him.” Michael mutters under his breath as he pumps his dick a few more times. Gavin’s mouth is already open and waiting.  
“Jesus christ, someone’s a cockslut tonight.”  
“Hnnng” Gavin moans, impatient.  
“Where are your manners gone?” Michael mockingly scolds. “You gotta ask nicely.”  
“Please,” Gavin doesn’t even hesitate “Please, please can you put your fucking cock in my mouth already.”  
“It’s weird hearing you swear so much. I like it.” Michael puts his hand on Gavin’s head and guides him down onto his cock. He only lets Gavin take the tip, and moves a little to get him used to the feeling of being face fucked.  
“Yes, lick his cock. Good boy.” Gavin almost forgets that Lindsay is fucking him, he gets so focused on the taste and feel of Michael’s dick. It’s not long before the three of them strike a steady rhythm and they all fall quiet, except for the sounds of fucking and their soft grunts and quiet moans. Michael pushes Gavin back when he’s close and finishes himself off with fast, familiar strokes. He whips out a towel from under one of the pillows and cleans up his jizz. “Fuck,” He says for the millionth time that night. He falls back against the headboard and takes in the site before him. Lindsay has Gavin kneeling up now, and is jacking him off in one hand while she teases his nipples with the other.  
“I’m gonna, I’m close.” And he’s coming for the second time that evening. He spills all over Lindsay’s hand, and his own chest. Michael is there straight away with the towel. “Thanks, I hate cleaning jizz out of my chest hair.”  
Gavin just wants to wrap himself up in the sound of their laugh forever. He falls onto the bed beside Michael. Lindsay takes off her strap-on and leans over the bed to throw it onto the bedside table. She knows she’s giving Michael and Gavin a first-class view of her butt. Then she’s rolling over and cuddling into them.  
Gavin realises she’s totally naked, and is a little sad he missed her taking off her bra. She cuddles into his side, kissing his cheek.  
“Wait, did you come?” Gavin asks, confused.  
“Aw baby, it’s so nice you’re worried about me.” She kisses his cheek again. “Unlike some people” She reaches over and smack’s Michael playfully on the head.  
“Hey! That was uncalled for.” Michael pouts. “I could see your face and I could see it every time you came.”  
“But, how?” Gavin’s poor brain couldn’t keep up with anything at the moment.  
Lindsay smiles. “There’s a bullet vibe in the harness, and the sounds you were making helped a lot.”  
Gavin nods like he knows what she’s talking about. He tries to say something but he just yawns instead. “Can I stay the night?” He mumbles, half-asleep. He worries that he said something wrong when Lindsay and Michael slip away. He makes a noise at the back of his throat. “Shh, you can stay as long as you want.” They move him around so they can cover him with the blanket, then they slip in with him and cuddle him either side. “Forever’s ok, yeah?”  


Two pairs of lips kiss both his cheeks. Two pairs of arms come up to wrap around him. Two voices whisper promises into each of his ears.  
 _Yeah, forever’s ok._

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, I blame Gabbi.


End file.
